New Life In 5D's
by sim19
Summary: Crossover between Yugioh GX and 5D's, this is about Jaden traveling through time. sorry about spelling/grammer. please review even if its a bad reveiw i would want to know so i can change/take off site. hope you love it


_**I do not and never will own any Yugioh at all in anyway shape or form!Never! teehee but I do love them they are all sooooo coooool**_

Prologue

Jaden Yuki held power that no one in his timeframe could even imagine and it made him scared that he would lose control sometimes he and Yubel would sit down and work on his control. Then one day a voice spoke up in his mind and it freaked him out briefly, "Jaden Yuki I want to ask of you a favor. I would like you to go to this time frame and help people called the singers. They are like my children and they need help to protect the world. I will of course help you along the way by putting so information into your head." Yubels thoughts went through his head saying that they have nothing to lose. He and Yubel had been contemplating leaving for a little while now mostly because they had nothing lest there. Jaden's friends were not the same, because even thought they say that they don't blame him for what happened but they do in their hearts. He knew that whatever it was knew that he would agree because before he could even voice his thoughts on the matter he felt a tugging sensation go through his body and images go through his head and found himself on the floor in a daze.

End Prologue

Chapter One: New Game

When Jaden awoke he could feel his knowledge and new found control fall into line. Knowledge of the new lay of the land, his power, and even the new ways of dueling. Jaden also noted a change in his clothing, he was wearing rather form fitting leather pants, a tight black shirt, a deep red jacket, and heavy leather boots. He also wore a belt but it was just for style and to hold his deck as it was angled to the side. He even noted that his hair was a bit longer, and his eyes a bit differently shaped and he knew that from what he saw he had aged a couple years. Yubel agreed with the assessment as she appeared translucent beside hm.

Looking around he found that he was in the arcadia movement building and decided that since one of his charges that he was to help would be here that this would be a good place to start. He joined but never showed his true power as he only needed a fraction of it to show off to Sayer the leader. When he first saw Akisa she was scared he could tell most likely because she had no control so to speak and he knew that feeling, he had that feeling. He made friends with her, but couldn't stay not in the movement and tried to explain to her but she wouldn't let him. So one day he just up and left. Feeling bad for the fact he left his friend with Sayar but knowing that he would not hurt her as she was to powerful to lose.

Jaden spent the next few weeks updating his outdated deck and making a d-wheel. Riding duels completely fascinated him and he made a new deck to knowing that regular magic cards wound not work in a riding duel. When his d-wheel was done it was all black with some deep red highlights, soon after he had his first riding duel, it was against sector security. He was mad because of the fact that dueling wasn't allowed in the streets like it was in him time. It was done mostly for money and not the enjoyment so he made a big show about it and yelled out to the world about the fact that they didn't know how to have fun and started randomly summoning cards until security showed up and when they got out to arrest him he couldn't believe it and said to them " you just want to arrest me because you know I'm right!" then ran off as Yubel yelled in his head about how it was his fault they were going to have to live life of the run from now on, Jaden calmly stated back about how she wouldn't want it any other way and that she knew it.

Months later he knew that everything was about to start as he got that sense of foreboding. The black rose came up everywhere and he knew that it was Akisa and felt really bad for the fact he left her as he know knew she was in a lot of pain. Yusei was just out of prison as he had saw him break into the compound the other day to get his runner and deck and really didn't blame him at all, his deck was important and so was the duel runner he knew that now that he had one, just like your deck it became part of your soul.

Jaden didn't know where the time had gone but soon he saw an invitation to the dueling compitiution and saw it for what it really was. A way to see who the signers are and they did that be bring all of the suspects into one area and challenging them until they have no choose but to go into and latent powers that the individual may have. It was a good idea but it was easy to see that they hadn't taken into account that he was a powerful duelist in his own right and that there were other ways of having power not related to the singers in anyway. It would be easy to worm his way into their group as a helper with was what he was. But he also knew that he would become attached even if he didn't want to it was part of who he was and though he didn't want to take the chance that someone may get hurt and that they may not be true friends or that they could betray him thoughts always came back to what they looked like and the knowledge that he had of them and knew that they would become quick friends and that now all he could do was to wait for the tournament. Only a week away, not to long


End file.
